Hot Head
|ability=Fire |category=Regular enemy }} Hot Head is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Kirby can get the Fire ability by inhaling him. Hot Head is notable for being one of the first few enemies Kirby often comes across in the beginnings of many of his journeys alongside Sir Kibble, Sparky, and Waddle Doo. Physical Appearance Hot Head is a peculiar orange creature with a small trunk which it can use to blow out a stream of fire. His feet are a shade of orange slightly lighter than the rest of its body. His back is always covered in coalescent flames. In all appearances prior to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Hot Head's back wasn't covered in flames. Instead, his back is pale yellow with small tentacle-like protrusions coming from it and two large flipper-shaped horns. His face retains the trunk, but it is dark orange instead of the lighter hue used in later games. A similar design was used in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was Hot Head's first appearance. He merely walks around occasionally stopping to blow a flurry of fire at Kirby if he is within range. If he is at a distance, Hot Head spit will spit a fire ball towards him instead. This behavior was used in every following game, but is notably hazardous in this game, as Hot Head can shoot Kirby with a fireball as soon as he enters a door, which can catch the player off guard due to its fast speed. If Kirby is set ablaze by the fireball, he is also extremely vulnerable, especially if a bottomless pit is nearby. Hot Head is a major threat in Orange Ocean's first stage along with Sparky and Flamer. He is also the only enemy that grants Kirby the basic Fire ability upon inhalation, whereas the other fire-based enemy (Flamer) gives Burning. A Hot Head also appears in Ice Cream Island's museum alongside Laser Ball. Hot Head is exactly the same in the remake. However, its newer, more fiery design is used. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' and Kirby: Squeak Squad Hot Head's behavior is no different from its earlier appearances. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, his fireballs are still fast, but he is slightly more patient in this game, giving more of a chance for Kirby to defeat him or avoid his fire blow attack. Kirby: Squeak Squad introduces the Bubble Head species, which is virtually the Bubble equivalent of Hot Head, and Acchi, a larger and stronger creature that acts similarly to Hot Head. ''Kirby Mass Attack Hot Head cameos in Kirby Brawlball as part of Marx's black hole attack. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Super Hot Head, a Super Ability-yielding enemy, is introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; normal Hot Head also appears in the game. Besides the main game, he appears in the Whip and Water Challenges on the Lor Starcutter. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well, specifically in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 1. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Hot Head exhibits its usual behavior. This time, however, he can spit fireballs from one plane to another. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Hot Head does not move about or shoot fireballs. He simply stands in one location and spits a long jet of flame, which Elline can block with rainbow ropes. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Hot Head makes a small cameo appearance with his Kirby's Adventure design in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. Other members include Mr. Frosty, Yaban, Boomer, Whiskers, Jukid, Dogon, and Poppy Bros. Jr.. When Phan Phan escapes, the N.M.E. Sales Guy turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, NME Salesman says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Hot Head is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Poppy Bros. Jr., is a member of the Snow Class, which is the strongest of the whole school. He is shown bouncing a small pink basketball on his head. It is not known what becomes of Hot Head after eNeMeE is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Unlike many of the other characters of the anime, Hot Head is shown with his original design, even after his appearance was changed in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Rather, Hot Head appears exactly as it does in its Kirby's Adventure artwork. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Hot Head appears as a sticker, using his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Usable only by characters of the Kirby series, this sticker increases Flame Attack by 10. Similar Enemies *Colossal Hot Head *Bubble Head *Acchi *Super Hot Head Trivia *In Kirby's Adventure, Hot Head's artwork shows ears or hands on its head. In the game, it doesn't have these. *Hot Heads share their name with a Super Mario enemy that first appeared in Super Mario World and resembles a fireball and tends to slide around platforms. *Hot Head bears a resemblance to the video game character Q*Bert. Artwork KA Hot Head.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Hothead2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq HotHead.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KatRC Hot Head artwork2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Gallery KA_Hot_Head_Orange.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Hot_Head_Blue.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Hot_Head_Blue_(2).png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) NID Hot Head.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Hot Head 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) BlueHotHead.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Hot Head.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' FireDroppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KSqSq_Hot_Head_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KMA Marx Brawlball.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) hothead.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Hot Head.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Hot_Head.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Hot Head figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Hot_Head.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Hot_Head_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KA Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Hot Head sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM hothead droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) SSBB Hot Head sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KMA Hot Head sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Hot Head.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Glutifer es:Hot Head fr:Brultête it:Testacalda ja:ホットヘッド ru:Хот Хед Category:Fire Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies